それでも愛しい人よ
by chryssa
Summary: Bagi Sebastian, mungkin Ciel hanyalah sosok manusia yang menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Namun bagi Ciel, kini, Sebastian adalah sosok yang berharga untuknya.


**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

_Modification Canon__. I try my best to keep all charas here In Characther—but it's quite hard, so it's possible __out of characther.__Contain dark theme and blood.__**Based on manga Chapter 61, 64, and 65**__. __ I cut part of Sebastian's cinematic record—even it's precious but it's not the essential part for this fanfic, I also cut some battle part. __Ciel centric._

* * *

**それでも愛しい人よ**

**© Hikaru**

* * *

"Akhirnya, _Earl _bisa masuk ke peti mati spesial buatanku."

Undertaker menarik kerah kemeja Ciel. Dengan _deathscythe _teracung tepat ke arah si bocah Phantomhive, tatapan matanya sulit diartikan. Namun, Ciel tahu, dia—Undertaker—tidak main-main. Dia benar-benar _akan_ mengirim Ciel ke akhirat—mungkin ke neraka, mengingat Ciel telah menjual jiwanya kepada sosok iblis berwujud manusia.

"_Sebastian!" _Ciel ingin meneriakkan nama _butler_nya—meminta pertolongan kepada iblis yang telah mengikat janji dengannya, tapi tak ada satu fonem pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jeritannya menguap tanpa bekas di tenggorokan.

Ciel tak sempat memikirkan apapun, ketika tubuh kecilnya ditarik paksa dari cengkeraman Undertaker. Hal yang terakhir disadari Ciel adalah tubuhnya yang terlepas dari Undertaker lalu, terlempar dari tangga—melayang di udara. Lalu, suara _shinigami _berambut abu-abu dengan bekas luka di wajahnya sampai ke telinganya—samar, "sudah kuduga, kau akan datang, _Butler_."

Sebastian Michaelis menoleh ke arahnya, jari-jarinya terjulur kepada Ciel—berusaha menarik jemari tuan mudanya. Namun, nyatanya jarak keduanya justru semakin terbentang. Kemudian, Ciel menyadari; sesuatu yang mengkilap menembus tubuh Sebastian, diiringi semburan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir.

_Tidak!_

Kristal sewarna laut itu terbeliak—ngeri. Ciel ingin menjerit. Terlebih ketika segumpal cairan merah meluap keluar dari mulut Sebastian. _Butler_nya yang tak terkalahkan bermandikan darah, tepat ketika _deathscythe _milik Undertaker memotong tubuhnya.

"Meskipun lemah dan rapuh, nyawa manusia itu sulit direnggut, _Butler." _Suara Undertaker kembali beresonansi pada gendang telinga Ciel—meski samar-samar.

Tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah gravitasi—begitu juga Sebastian. Keduanya melayang di udara dan siap untuk kembali dijatuhkan. Ekspresi wajah _butler_nya yang tak terdefinisi—mungkin takut, atau khawatir, atau apalah Ciel benar-benar tidak , hanya satu nama yang bisa Ciel ingat.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Jari-jari mereka bertaut. Saling menggenggam satu sama lain—erat. Sebelum siapapun dari keduanya sempat bernapas lega, gravitasi kembali menarik mereka. Suara debam tubuh Sebastian menghantam lantai Campania menggema di telinga Ciel. Yang dia tahu, Sebastian merengkuhnya dengan sepasang tangannya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai alas ketika Ciel terjatuh. Melindunginya.

Melindungi Ciel—dan terus akan seperti itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang remaja laki-laki itu pikirkan. Sebelum dia menemukan tubuhnya bersimbah darah yang bukan miliknya. Darah Sebastian. Jari-jarinya ternoda darah yang mengalir dari dada Sebastian. Dan, sepasang iris _scarlet _itu terhalang kelopaknya, terpejam rapat seakan tidur. Napasnya tersengal putus asa. Tuksedo hitamnya berlumur cairan eritrosit semerah mata iblis itu.

Kembali, kengerian menjalari tulang punggungnya, mengirim sensasi tremor ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa keyakinannya mengatakan Sebastian tak mungkin kalah semudah itu. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sebastian—_butler_nya, pelayannya yang paling setia,pedang sekaligus perisainya, serta sosok yang paling memahaminya. Bagi Ciel, kini, Sebastian bukan hanya sekadar iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Bukan...

"Sebastian!"

Nyaris putus asa, diteriakkannya lagi nama itu. Lagi, seolah mengucap mantra. Diguncangnya tubuh yang penuh luka dan memar dengan darah yang berlumuran, seolah tak rela kehilangan. Dengan segala ketakutan yang mencengkeramnya, dengan setiap kengerian yang mencekiknya. Mengabaikan eksisitensi dewa kematian dengan bekas luka sayatan melintang di sepanjang wajahnya—yang bisa mengirimnya ke akhirat kapan saja, Ciel masih merapal nama_nya_.

"Anda berisik sekali, Tuan Muda. Saya mendengar." Dalam deru napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu, pelayan neraka itu menjawab tuannya.

Kelegaan menyapa Ciel. Ketakutannya tak menjadi kenyataan. Meski kekacauan ini belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Mereka harus keluar dari kapal yang nyaris karam ini hidup-hidup. Belum lagi membereskan mayat-mayat hidup tanpa jiwa itu. Belum saatnya bernapas lega.

Setidaknya, segala macam ketakutan yang mengikatnya sudah mulai mengendur—sedikit. Sebastian masih bernapas. Sebastian akan melindunginya—dan akan terus begitu. Ciel tak pernah membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika dirinya tanpa Sebastian. Dia terlalu terbiasa dengan eksisitensi Sebastian.

"_Cinematic record_mu cukup menarik. Tapi sepertinya kau hanya membuat _Earl _sengsara," Undertaker berdiri di hadapan mereka, dengan rambut kelabu keperakannya melambai tertiup angin malam. Kedua entitas itu memandang _shinigami _dengan _deathscythe _di bahunya. Ngeri kembali menarik Ciel ke dalam lubang hitam. Undertaker bisa saja menghabisinya dengan satu gerakan.

"Maka, sebaiknya kau menghilang saja!"

Sabit itu terangkat, berkilau keperakan di bawah cahaya bulan.

* * *

Sakit.

Nyeri.

Seluruh tubuh Ciel terasa sakit. Air laut menghantam tubuh mungilnya. Membuat raganya seperti tertusuk ratusan jarum tak kasat mata. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Ciel mencengkeram erat pelampungnya—pelampung yang diberikan Sebastian, sebelum melemparnya ke lautan yang kini sehitam malam.

Meski Ciel percaya, Sebastian akan datang sebentar lagi—menyelamatkannya, tubuhnya sudah nyaris tak bisa digerakkan. Air laut dan udara malam seolah membekukan tubuhnya. Lelah. Bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekadar membuka mata. Pegangannya terlepas. Lalu, tubuh mungil _Earl _Phantomhive itu terjun bebas dalam kegelapan lautan.

Ciel tahu, dia tidak boleh mati di sini. Tidak boleh. Hanya seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang boleh mengambil nyawanya, sekaligus dengan jiwanya. Tidak dengan orang lain. Apa lagi mati sia-sia di tengah lautan yang masih dikelilingi satu kompi pasukan inferi.

Seperti yang Undertaker katakan, dia hanya manusia. Manusia yang rapuh dan lemah. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan ketika ombak semakin menyeretnya ke dasar lautan. Ataupun ketika air laut mulai mencemari saluran pernapasannya—membuat paru-parunya terasa membeku. Tidak pula ketika gelombang menghantam tubuh lemahnya yang menggigil mengharap bantuan.

Hingga seseorang menariknya ke permukaan, menaikkannya ke dalam sekoci penyelamat. Ciel terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kali ini dia terpaksa menyerah pada nausea—dia mengeluarkan air laut dari tenggorokannya. Mengabaikan gumaman Sebastian tentang perahu penyelamat yang tidak seluruhnya diturunkan dan dirinya yang meminjam sekoci tersebut.

"Silahkan pakai," Sebastian memberikan _tailcoat_nya pada Ciel. Sekadar untuk menahan dingin yang dibawa angin malam. "Tolong bertahanlah sebentar."

Sebastian Michaelis menjauhkan sekoci penyelamat dengan Ciel sebagai satu-satunya penumpang dari bangkai kapal karam yang hampir tak tampak lagi wujudnya. Sepasang kristal rubinya mengawasi lautan yang tak lagi tampak biru. Berjaga-jaga bila salah satu (atau banyak) dari mayat-mayat hidup ciptaan Undertaker menyerang mereka lagi—tepatnya menyerang Ciel.

Dugaannya tidak meleset. Masih ada puluhan inferi yang mendadak muncul ke permukaan laut. Raga kosong tanpa nyawa, yang mencari-cari jiwa makhluk hidup untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang kurang dari mereka.

"Sebastian, naik!" Ciel memerintah.

Inferi-inferi itu merangkak naik ke atas perahu kecil itu. Berusaha meraih Ciel untuk merebut jiwanya. Sementara sang korban hanya meringkuk dalam selubung kekagetan, ketika pelayannya berusaha menyelamatkannya. Memukul mundur pasukan mayat tersebut dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Hentikan mereka semua di sini," ucap Ciel, tidak ada nada interogatif dalam suaranya. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Sebastian?"

"Tak perlu bertanya pada pelayan. Cukup berikan perintah."

Phantomhive muda itu membuka _eyepacth _hitamnya, menunjukkan iris kanannya yang bewarna ungu kebiruan dengan ukiran bintang. "Ini perintah, Sebastian. Habisi mereka semua!"

"_Yes, My Lord!"_

Bukan pertama kalinya Ciel berada di ambang batas hidup dan mati. Dia sudah terlalu sering berada dalam situasi mencekam yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Tapi, menyaksikan _butler_nya bertarung dalam keadaan terluka merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan seorang iblis bisa terluka.

Meski dia tahu, Sebastian akan selalu membawakan pedang kemenangan ke hadapannya. Seperti yang dia janjikan.

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" Ciel memandang tumpukan mayat yang mengapung di lautan yang tidak lagi biru. Pemandangan yang memuakkan, ditambah lagi dengan bau darah yang mencemari udara. Namun, memang tak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi selain tumpukan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu.

Suara yang menjawabnya hanya derak tubuh yang menghantam dasar perahu penyelamat itu. Tubuh sang _butler _tumbang tanpa ampun.

"Sebatian!" Ciel merapal nama itu lagi. Nama yang dia berikan untuk sang iblis di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Ciel mengabaikan nada kekhawatiran yang berusaha ditutupi dalam suaranya. Dia lebih tertarik pada raut kesakitan di wajah Sebastian.

"Makhluk seperti saya juga bisa terluka parah bila diserang menggunakan _deathscyte_," Sebastian berusaha menjelaskan, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Darah menetes-netes dari lukanya, membuat sarung tangan putihnya berlumuran noda merah pekat.

Tatap mata heterokrom milik Ciel melembut, "aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya memperlihatkan sosok yang lemah seperti ini," Sebastian bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dengan jari-jari mencengkeram lukanya. "Saya gagal menjadi _butler _keluarga Phantomhive."

Jeda.

Keduanya sama-sama melihat ke arah berkas matahari yang menyapa melalui dinding-dinding langit, mengusir bintang-bintang dan kelamnya malam. Seiring dengan kapal penyelamat yang berlayar ke arah mereka.

"Sebastian, bila kita sudah kembali ke mansion, kau harus istirahat. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, hari ini," Ciel memandang Sebastian penuh pengampunan—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperlukan.

"Tuan Muda, tolong hentikan," Sebastian mengguman lirih. "Anda tidak pantas berkata seperti itu."

Ciel mengabaikannya.

_Earl _Phantomhive itu tidak peduli; Sebastian hanya menganggapnya majikan, atau bahkan hanya sosok manusia hina yang menjual jiwanya pada iblis itu. Satu hal yang Ciel tahu, baginya Sebastian lebih dari seorang _butler, _bukan hanya sesosok iblis yang menjadi pedangnya, bukan juga seseorang yang akan mencabut nyawanya, kelak.

Bagi Ciel, kini, Sebastian adalah sosok yang berharga untuknya.

**Fin**

* * *

Setelah saya jadi tukang spam fiksi (sok) manis-romantis di fandom tetangga, saya malah balik ke sini dengan fic kelam. Rasanya lega sekali style saya kembali :'D. Modifikasi canon yang agak-agak gelap—saya cinta yang beginian. Yah, meskipun ini agak kaku dan abal banget gara-gara saya kehilangan arah dan malah nulis romens gak jelas, belakangan ini. Diksi dan pemilihan kata juga belum sepenuhnya balik OTL. Ide buat nulis ini udah cukup lama, tapi baru kesampaian. Aduh, pokoknya chapter 61 sampai 65 itu favorit saya banget deh XD

Sudah cukup ramblingnya. Terima kasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang sudah baca. Saya menunggu kritik dan saran anda, yang terlalu tsundere buat review boleh kok langsung fave aja XP /dibuang

Ja nee~


End file.
